


We'll Run Till We Can't Live

by Snow_The_Ice_Wing_AKA_Thughao8



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angel Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Awkward Park Jisung (NCT), Bottom Park Jisung (NCT), Incubus Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Lee Jeno Being Dumb, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shy Park Jisung (NCT), Tags May Change, Top Huang Ren Jun, Top Suh Youngho | Johnny, Vampire Suh Youngho | Johnny, Werewolf Mark Lee (NCT), Werewolf Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23739379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow_The_Ice_Wing_AKA_Thughao8/pseuds/Snow_The_Ice_Wing_AKA_Thughao8
Summary: Essentially this is a NCT mythical-ish AU, I hope yall like it.Taeil-Mer (Siren)Johnny-VampireTaeyong-Guardian AngelYuta-ArchdemonKun-SatyrDoyoung-VampireTen-Demon (Dalaketnon)Jaehyun-Dragon (western)Winwin-石狮 Shishi (Shihshi)/狮 Shi (Chinese Guardian Lion)Jungwoo-Guardian AngelLucas-WerewolfMark-WerewolfXiaojun-VampireHendery-Dragon (eastern)Renjun-DrusJeno-WerewolfHaechan-Demon (incubus)Jaemin-Demon (Incubus)Yangyang-Guardian AngelChenle-Mer (Siren)Jisung-Werewolf
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Huang Ren Jun & Park Jisung & Zhong Chen Le, Huang Ren Jun/Park Jisung, Huang Ren Jun/Zhong Chen Le, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Kim Jungwoo, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno/Mark Lee/Na Jaemin, Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta, Liu Yang Yang/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	We'll Run Till We Can't Live

It was misty in the forest at the time, he could barely see anything, nor could he smell anything really well either. He only relied on the sound of the other 3 around him, along with the vibrations of their paws on the ground, as they walked. His black and grey fur damp the further into the mist they walked.

Out of his left ear he heard a laugh, he turned to try and see what it was from. All he saw were the legs of some deer or goat, he glared in its direction before looking forward again. 

He heard one of his fellow wolves grunt, and stop walking. In turn he and the other three stopped as well. He turned to see who it was, in and instant he knew, from the white and black fur.

Jeno's eyes were shifting to a vivid green as he shook his head. He plopped onto the grassy floor, covering his face with his black paws, lightly scratching at it as well.

Mark went over, and laid down next to him, his brown fur clashing with Jeno's white. He licked Jeno between the ears on his head, to try and calm hims down, but Jeno yowled in pain.

Lucas padded over, his giant body with jet black fur had practically blocked Jisung's view of the other two. Deciding to finally go over ask well, the youngest picked up on two giggles. He growled, his back arched angrily, eyes shifting to a deep amber.

He was about to shift to his human self, before the fog had risen and showed face to a drus and a satyr. He growled again whipping his head between to two menacingly, trying to scare them off.

"Oh! Would you look at that, the little pup wants us to leave. Kun-ge, dont you think that's funny?" The drus laughed out, looking at the Satyr named Kun, who laughed with him nodding his head. Though Jisung couldnt understand what they had said, seeing as they said it in Chinese. Lucas however did understand, and growled as well, his was much deeper than Jisung's.

That had caught the attention of Kun, "oh? Looks like the pack leader agrees with the pup. Renjun, maybe we should leave, y'know and let the dogs get comfortable in our forest. Y'know give up our home, just because a pack of wild dogs wont leave." Renjun scoffed at that along with Kun, Jisung's eyes shifted back to their natural brown, as he stared in shock and confusion. His tail hidden between his legs and his ears pinned back slightly with guilt.

"Looks like pup feels bad, but leader is showing no remorse. What a shame I really liked this forest." Renjun gasped out in fake shock, looking from Jisung to Lucas who was still growling. Lucas's eyes had now shifted to a deeper amber than Jisung's were, as he prowled in front of the other three.

"Hi there, your fur is very beautifully dark. I love it. And such a deep growl, pretty." Kun complimented, which caused Lucas to falter in his movements and stare at the satyr. Mark, who was still trying to comfort Jeno looked over at the commotion, locking eyes with Jisung before fully turning his head.

Mark got a glimps of Renjun before another yowl emitted from Jeno, who had rolled onto his back. This had caused Jisung, and Lucas to rush to him, and Mark to return his attention to him. Jisung couldnt fully tell what was causing Jeno pain. Lucas was trying to comfort him with soothing licks on his chest, while Mark whimpered at the side.

"What do you think is up with the white and black one? Seems to be in a lot of pain." Kun whispered, earning a glare from Lucas. "Oh wont you stop staring at me, or am I that irresistible?" Lucas growled again before shifting to human, his shirt tight on his chest, and his arms bare, showing off his muscles. "Oh-ho, so theyre not just wolves, theyre werewolves! Well isnt that sweet, now who are you and why are you here?"

"The name's Lucas, and it's none of your business as to why we are here, you should just be happy to know we arent planning on staying long." Lucas gritted out, puffing up his chest as a sign to show strength against the satyr. At that Kun giggled, walking forward on his goat legs, his horns shining under the sunlight, and his vibrant blue eyes stare into his eyes.

"Well isnt that cute, big bad wolf thinks that the reason he here, in our forest, isnt our business. Isnt that cute Renjun?" The drus nodded, leaning on his staff, again throwing Lucas off his guard. "Anyways listen here bitch, this is mine and Renjun's-"

"You shouldnt say that word." Jisung cut Kun off, having shifted as well. And even though him and Lucas were almost the same height, he was very timid, and had been trying to make himself look smaller. A quick sign of no hostility, and of submission, in the eye of a wolf.

"You are such a pup arent you? Your turning must have been not too long ago? Tell me pup, when were you turned?" Renjun asked, walking towards the youngest, causing Lucas to stare him down, waiting to pounce.

"Uh...I-I think about a m-m-month ago?" Jisung had asked, rather than stated, trying to look anywhere other than Renjun's deep green eyes. Renjun gave him an amused look, scratching him under the chin, and along his neck. The sensation had caused the youngest to emit a small whine, and tap the ground quickly, like a dog.

"Pup, dont you remember your turning day?" Renjun asked, he other hand gripping the back of Jisung's neck, having set his staff down.

Mark, who had also shifted by now, looked to Lucas to see why he hadnt stopped the drus. He saw Kun holding Lucas back, holding the back of his neck as well. He sighed why is it so easy for this to happy?

"I-I dunno." Jisung had whined out, staring Renjun directly in the eye. Slowly but surely, the youngest's eye started to shift to a light pink with bits of light blue as well.

"JISUNG!" Jeno yelled, pulling the youngest out of the trance he was in, sending him toppling onto the ground of the forest. Renjun looked at the now shifted Jeno, who was holding his head with one hand, using the other to stabilize himself against Mark. 

"Jeno, you need to be careful, please dont get even more hurt than you already are." Mark pleaded, holding up the younger male , who was resting almost all his weight on him. Jeno nodded quickly.

"LUCAS-HYUNG!" Jeno screamed again, also breaking the older out of his trance as well. But Lucas at least kept his balance, and turned to see what was wrong with Jeno.

"Jeno, what's wrong?" Lucas asked, starting to walk towards him, along with Jisung who was scrambling to get to his other side. Jeno stared at them blankly.

"Are you serious, what do you think is wrong? I'm in pain, you two wont stop fucking getting entranced by every goddamn mythical person we meet! Get a fucking grip guys! Lucas, youre the oldest out of us four, and practically our leader, but Mark or I seem to be a better leader seeing as we are always round up the two of you. And Jisung, I get it you were turned not that long ago, youre still young, but please you are one of the physically strongest people here, please also be mentally strong as well. I know its a big thing to ask, but I'm sure you can do it. And for the love of gods, CAN WHOEVER IS FUCKING WITH MY HEAD, AND MAKING IT HURT FUCKING STOP IT!?" Jeno ranted, his head still pounding, making Jisung cower slightly again, and Lucas to look away awkwardly. 

They had heard rustling from the bushes, alerting all six of them. Out came a dark haired male, he was quite short, and his pointed ears were twitching slightly. He yawned looked around, his pure white eyes widening from all the stares he was getting.

"Yes? Did someone scream, cuz I swore I heard someone scream?" The newcomer asked, and the werewolves sighed collectively. "Ohhhh you four, what are yall doing here?"

"Ten, why are you here, and are you the one fucking with my head?" Jeno asked, stilling holding his head, glaring lightly at the dalaketnon. Ten just looked at him offended, his hand on his chest and everything.

"I cant believe, after a month of knowing me, you would think I, Ten, would cause you any type of pain. Jeno, c'mon." Ten gasped, walking toward the werewolves, patting each of their head, all of them having to kinda lean down. Jeno still though gave him a blank stare.

"Who is this?" Kun had asked, his hand on his hip, staring at the now 5 guys who are in his forest.

"Oh, well hello, I am Ten. I am a dalaketnon, and I am actually looking for a specific tree, and I was just looking to see if it was here, sorry. Though it seems that I may have caused my four favorite werewolves some pain. Theyre sweethearts, even if they seem mean, theyre just trying to protect themselves. But they are absolute good boys." Ten explained, going and ruffling Lucas's hair to prove his statement. He also went and scratched softly under Jisung's neck, getting the same reaction that Renjun had gotten.

"Please dont cause them any harm or anything, I'm sure they arent trying to harm either of you. Theyre most likely just trying to get somewhere, and are just passing through." Ten continued to explain, turning to Jeno and Mark. "And plus, who doesnt love it when the hounds come to play?" He asked the question while he massaged Jeno's forehead, and squished Mark's cheeks, embarrassing the 20 year old.

"Youre right, who doesnt love when the hounds come to play?!" Renjun exclaimed, as a few tulips grew around his feet, his own set of pointed ears twitching. Ten turned to look at him, he smiled softly.


End file.
